YinYang
by blueXstar
Summary: [FF Slash] Hermione worries about the differences between her and Ginny, and hears something so unexpected from Ginny. Ficlet.


**I've had this idea for this story for quite some time, I just got to writing it tonight. I think it turned out pretty good. It's a fluff, so beware to those that hate fluff. I think it's rather cute and I think it suits each of their personalities well.**

* * *

Hermione is an analyzer, Ginny is not. Ginny has never thought through anything completely. Once a thought registers in her brain, she runs with it and follows it wherever it may lead.

This is first of many differences between the two. One of the many Hermione has noticed time and time again that has gotten her to question their relationship, question how there was a relationship between them at all, and how it would ever last.

The problem with Hermione is she thinks too much, or so Ginny has told her on several occasions. Hermione has a tendency to notice every little detail about every situation which drives her wild. That's how she came to question their relationship in the first place.

Ginny is beautiful. Hermione is not, never has been and never will be. She's plain, quite plain, and in her mind sort of chubby. Her hair never lays quite right, she can never find any clothes that flatter her body, not that she'd want to of course, she has nothing there anyone would find attractive.

Then, there's Ginny who looks perfect in anything she wears. Those cute little outfits that flatter just the right places, and her hair, which Hermione has never seen have a bad hair day. It's all perfect.

When Hermione tells Ginny this, and explains her worries, Ginny laughs, smiles and cups her face in her hands,"Love, you think too much. And you know that's not true. You're perfect. We're perfect," and she kisses her, never bringing it up again.

The next thing Hermione noticed was their differences in hobbies. Hermione preferred to curl up with a good book in the dorm, or at the library, while Ginny wanted to go outside and fly on her broomstick, play a couple of games of Quidditch with the guys. She hardly ever picked up a book unless it was about some sort of science fiction subject, a topic that Hermione never quite understood. She often wondered why someone would want to write a book on a subject as foolish as that. While Ginny would be infatuated with drawing some sort of picture, Hermione would be writing a poem or a short story. And instead of working outside in a garden, Hermione preferred to sit outside and enjoy the day, and maybe, if time allowed, engage in some meditation. Ginny would stare at her from the corner of her eye while she dug up the flower bed, planted new bulbs and weeded.

Once again, a worried Hermione came to Ginny,"I don't understand how we're right for eachother. We hardly have anything in common. We are too different for this too work." She poured her heart out, almost to the point of crying. Ginny smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Hermione, whatever gave you that idea? We're perfect together. Just because we aren't exactly alike, doesn't mean we aren't in love." Then she kissed her love's lips softly. Never to bring it up again.

Hermione, poor Hermione, is a worry wort. If you give her the time of day, she will do nothing but sit and think about what can go wrong. She'll think about it in such great detail, she'll already have the act planned out, that way she can prepare for it, and be ready when the bomb drops. If you give her enough time, she'll have it planned out in several different ways, which means there are more ways for everything to go wrong, because in her mind, everything always goes wrong. Ginny, on the other hand, hardly worries. She spends so much time consoling Hermione, which worries Hermione (she feels she's being a burden), it doesn't really seem like she has the time to worry. Ginny usually just goes through with her thoughts, which has gotten her into trouble on quiet a few occassions, leaving Hermione to scold her, sometimes leaving her teary eyed, because she could not believe Ginny would do such stupid things. She always apologised however, always, sometimes though, Hermione couldn't help but wonder if she was truly sorry, or if she was just upset she got caught.

Eventually, Hermione's constant worrying caught up with her, like worrying usually does. Ginny found Hermione curled up in her bed, staring out the window, evidence of drying tears on her cheeks. "Love, what's wrong?"

"Everything. You. Me. Us." she said finally. Then, she explained everything. The differences, how the differences usually made for difficult relationships and that she loved her too much to lose her because of that.

Ginny sighed, climbed into bed with Hermione, and curled up behind her, laying her arms across her lovers waist, pulling her closer to her body. Hermione never turned to face her, she just lay there as Ginny nuzzled her neck and placed gentle kisses here and there. "You know, they say that opposites attract."

Hermione scoffed,"that doesn't always mean anything. The only thing that could truly mean is disaster."

Ginny pulled Hermione closer, if that was even possible,"Don't say that. I love you way too much to let something stupid get in the way of that. Hermione,"she sighed,"we're like yin and yang. We're different, and correct me if I'm wrong her, because I might possibly be, nature needs yin and yang to be complete. Without both, nature is incomplete. You cannot have beauty without destruction, you can't have night without day." Ginny kissed her neck once again.

"Well, you are correct. That is a very evident theory in their.."

Ginny cut her off,"No, don't think about it anymore. We complete eachother because we're different. This is meant to be."


End file.
